Knowing
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: Oneshot::Slash-David/Griffin. David has something to tell Griffin so he looks in the places he knows he'd be...


**Warning: Slash ahead. **

**This is kinda old. Just never posted it...And I never named the chick. Hell, give her your name if you want. Lol. Please reivew!**

* * *

Knowing

David looked at his watch. _'Should be about seven now…_' He was on his way to see Griffin at one of his hideaways in Baltimore. Griffin liked the place, as it was right next to a bar and a restaurant. David pulled his gray peacoat over his white button down as he looked in the mirror. _'I look good enough to tell him, I hope…'_ He wanted to tell Griffin something that had been on his mind for the longest time. David exhaled deeply before jumping to the corner of the street, outside of the bar. He knew Griffin usually hung out later at night and hoped he was there already. _'Maybe on his second drink, too.'_ David strolled into the bar casually, looking over the patrons at the bar. None were Griffin. _'Hm. Weird.'_ Griffin never usually sat at a table unless he was with him, but David looked anyways. No Griffin at the tables either.

He furrowed his brow and the woman behind the bar said, "Hey. Looking for your friend?"

David nodded and asked, "Is he here?"

She shook her head as she began to pour a drink. "He just left."

He smiled warmly at her and nodded. "Thanks," David said. She gave him a wink before he turned and walked out of the bar. Once out the door, he eyed Griffin's place curiously. _'He never leaves early.'_ He approached the front of the house and wondered if he should knock. _'I don't any other time.'_ David shrugged and opened the door. He crept into the house and made his way to the living room. When David got in the living room, he found Griffin and some woman with long brunette hair sitting on the couch, kissing. David's jaw fell agape and he felt as if his eyes would pop out of his head. _'Griffin's got a…' _He couldn't even think the words. David let out a breath, which sounded like a crackly sob. Griffin and the brunette turned to him. The woman, looking at him with a bit of anger, and Griffin looking extremely guilt ridden. _'I'll never tell him now._' He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes before rushing out the front door. When he set foot on the sidewalk, David jumped.

---

He sat on his jacket with his head in his hands, emitting small sobs. David thought he could tell Griffin, but the woman ruined it.

The sun was gone but the air wasn't exactly cool. Then again, it wasn't exactly hot either. That's why David loved the islands at night. Watching the moon's reflection always made him feel better, though tonight it wasn't working.

"I thought I'd find yeh here," a voice said from behind him.

David turned and saw Griffin, wearing his usual attire of jeans, boots, and a dark t-shirt; walking towards him. David wiped his eyes. _'I didn't even sense his jump…_' "What do you want?" he managed to choke out.

Griffin sat down next to him in the sand, leaning back on his elbows as he watched the night sky. "You left so suddenly earlier… Why?"

_'It's not like him to ask questions…'_ "It's nothing," he told Griffin.

"That's a load of rubbish," Griffin spat.

David looked at the sand in front of his jacket. "Well I wanted to tell you something, except you were a little preoccupied," he trailed off as he picked up a pinch of sand.

"No I wasn't."

"Then who was she?"

"Someone I met at the bar. I had to get my mind off things…"

David scoffed. "Yeah, okay." He played with the couple grains of sand when he heard Griffin sigh. It was a first. David had never heard such a sound from the closed up and defensive Brit. A small smile played at his lips.

"What'd yeh wanna tell me?" Griffin asked, sounding calm.

For some reason, David thought he sounded nervous-even if he wasn't sure what Griffin sounded like when he was nervous. "It doesn't matter," David quietly said.

"It does matter," Griffin could be heard saying faintly.

David turned, looking at him with slight confusion. "What are you saying Griffin?" he asked with a nervous chuckle.

Griffin turned and stared at him with a blank face. David hadn't realized Griffin was moving nearer to him until he felt the press of his lips. Griffin pulled away, face looking a little flushed. "I was trying to get yeh off my mind," he said in a low tone. "It didn't work though…and then yeh showed up…"

David opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He tried again. Nothing. Finally after looking away, he said, "That's what I wanted to tell you."

Griffin bobbed his head from side to side. "I sorta figured."

He let out a small sigh and leaned towards Griffin. He pulled David closer to him and rested his head on his shoulder. They were shoulder to shoulder, watching the serene night sky. He felt Griffin's arm snake behind his waist and shut his eyes. He was happy Griffin knew…and happy he did, too.


End file.
